


Where are we?

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Happy Ending, I suck at tags, New Team Arrow, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Mia Smoak wakes in a bedroom that she doesn't recognize, William find her and they explore this unfamiliar place together. What they find is not what they expected....
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Where are we?

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this picture of Kat on my twitter a few days ago, it was a grainy pic of her in a bed and it looked like it was in Oliver's old room. It inspired me to write this because I want a happy ending for Oliver, Felicity and the kids. Probably wouldn't get it haha but I can dream. 
> 
> My mistakes are my own...but enjoy!

Opening her eyes, being on guard as she sprung up from the bed. Her eyes searching the darkened room. She didn’t recognize where she was, the last thing she remembers was they won. The universe was saved. Every single superhero wanted to save it for her father, for the Green Arrow. The man that sacrificed himself so that everyone else could live. Her body went rigid as she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the large wooden door. Mia reached for the closest weapon to her. A thick black hairbrush as the door handle started to rattle, slowly climbing out of bed and making her way to the door. A quiet knock came before the door opened and William poked his head inside.

“Mia,” he whispered as he searched the room for his sister. “You here?” His eyes finally landed on her. “Oh…thank god. The last thing I remember is rushing over to you. Then suddenly I woke up in a room I didn’t recognize.”

“You have no clue where we are?” Mia asked as she put down the brush and looked around the room. It was plainly decorated, except for a couple bookshelves of books and workout clothes tossed all around the floor. 

William cocked his eyebrow, “In some mansion, I think. Lots of art on the walls up here, I haven’t adventure downstairs yet. Wanted to find you…to make sure you were okay.”

Mia smiled, feeling her heart jump as she looked at her brother. “Are we back in our time?”

“Maybe,” William shrugged. “But we wouldn’t know unless we go and explore downstairs.”

Mia picked up the hairbrush again and they made their way down the large staircase, looking around the large foyer. A large dual wooden door opposite of the staircase, they looked at each other as they moved towards the large table on the wall. Pictures lined the walls of Mia and William, some of them are with Connor, JJ and Zoey. The siblings stop at the group photo, looking at each other as Mia bit back a tear. Noticing the pictures of their parents, some of them they recognized from the vacation they took years ago.

They both stilled as they heard a loud crash coming from down the hall. Mia stepped forward before William could stop her, dropping the brush and picking up a mail opener that was laying on a table beside more family pictures. Walking slowly, reaching the doors that the noise came from. Mia looked at her brother as he nodded, she kicked the door in. It swung open as the siblings burst into the room. Stopping short as they both froze at the slight in front of them.

Oliver and Felicity froze as his head was buried on the side of his wife’s neck. His lips resting on her pulse point. He smiled.

“Oh My God!” “Dad!”

Turning around knowing that this was the moment he knew they would be returning too. He smiled at his two kids as they stood there with shocked looks on their faces.

“Morning kids,” he smiled as he completely untangled himself from his beautiful wife. “You hungry?”

Mia and William stood there staring at their parents. He smiled to himself as he started to whisk the pancake mix in the bowl that was on the counter across from him.

“How are you feeling this morning? I heard from a little birdy that last night’s patrol was rough.” Felicity inquired as she jumped down from the counter. Smiling as she laid her hand on his bicep. He looked down, kissed her on the temple as he whisked.

“What is going on, William? Dad’s alive and mom is...” Mia tried to whispered. Failing miserably as Felicity and Oliver looked over.

“I don’t know,” he answered back. Mia dropped the letter opener as it pinged on the ground and went straight for her dad. Wrapping her arms around him as she started to tear up as gave her a tight squeeze. He looked over at Felicity as she smiled at the slight of her husband and daughter having a moment. Suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her shoulders. William tightly squeezing her.

“We should explain,” Felicity spoke as Oliver kissed the top of Mia’s head.

“Yeah, because the last time we saw dad he was…” Mia looked up at Oliver.

“…dead.” He continued.

They both nodded. “How are you alive?”

“The monitor,” Oliver answered. “After all the superheroes saved the universe, he told me that he was grateful. Even with the hiccups, he was glad that everything was back to normal.”

“Okay…” both siblings said,

“He told me that I couldn’t leave the two bravest people he’d ever met without a father and mother.” He looked at his wife. “He decided to send me back to. To be the family we should have been. I got to see both of you grow up. But you two wouldn’t remember, I’m sorry. That’s why we have so many pictures. To let you see what our lives were throughout the years. I’m sorry that we couldn’t be all together.”

“It’s a timely wimey thing,” Felicity added.

Mia shook her head knowing that her mother just made a Doctor Who reference. William finally went over to his father and gave him a hug.

“We are just happy you’re alive.” William squeezed his dad lightly.

“We are all.” Felicity smiled up at her husband then her children.

“Where are we anyways?” Mia asked as she leaned her elbows on top of the counter.

“Well…since our son is a mogul, he was kind enough to buy the Queen mansion for us. Well, take over the lease when Smoak Tech and Emerald Industries merged a few years ago. This is where you two grew up after we moved back to Star City. Team Arrow took a backseat as we settled.” Felicity smiled. “But crime never stops and soon the Old Team Arrow became New Team Arrow.”

“What?’ Mia spoke in shock.

“I retired a few years ago,” Oliver spoke. “and so did your mother. Kind of, she still helps out sometimes. When William has to take business trips and other CEO things. But it’s all on the 2 of you plus Connor and Zoey. Sometimes JJ too but he mostly sticks to running teams for Argus.”

“I hate timey wimey,” Mia mumbled trying to wrap her head around how much the future changed. JJ was a good guy now, and Zoey was still alive. 

Oliver walked over to his two kids and wrapped his arms them. They both smiled as their arms went around his back, “I missed you guys. So much!” He mumbled for only they could hear.

“Let’s have some breakfast, shall we?” Felicity started to make her way over to the stove.

“Honey, please step away from the stove.” He released his kids quickly and made his way over to where is wife was standing with a spatula. “We would like to eat something edible this morning.”

Mia and William took a seat on the stools and watched as their parents moved around the small kitchen. Even through the both of them don’t remember the last 20 years. Oliver turned around and smiled as William wrapped his arm around Mia’s shoulders. Smiling at each other knowing that they still had time with both of their parents.


End file.
